


Scars

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Conversations, F/M, Genital Mutilation, M/M, Mutilation, OT3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: от автора:Йеннифэр проснулась в одной постели с Геральтом и Лютиком, и они начали беседу о шрамах.Продолжение кValley of Plenty, но так же можно читать как отдельный фик.(По сути, версия из сериала о том, как Йеннифэр стала бесплодной, полностью отличается от канона книг/игры, лишь моя попытка выяснить, что это может значить для ведьмаков в этой вселенной)от переводчика:Valley of Plenty (перевод).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts), [kisumex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisumex/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072612) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



> от автора:  
> Действия происходят в 1 сезоне 06 эпизоде, после того, как Геральт и Йеннифэр переспали, но перед тем, как Геральт окончательно выяснил, почему она охотится за драконом.
> 
> от переводчика:  
> благодарность автору sabrina_il (marina) за разрешение на перевод и коту за терпение. 
> 
> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8955171).

Йеннифэр в полудрёме ощутила, как Геральт водил пальцами вдоль её внутренней стороны предплечья. Подняв веки, она узрела его, лежащего на животе, он разглядывал её руку. Его волосы были небрежно взлохмачены, точь-в-точь рассыпанные во все стороны ниточки талого снега. У неё была теория, что он тратил куда больше времени, чем кто-либо мог подумать, чтобы его волосы выглядели так хорошо, как обычно, потому что Йеннифэр видела их в худшем виде, и они, конечно, не выглядели аккуратно зачёсанными.

— Почему ты оставила шрамы? — спросил Геральт тихим голосом, не спуская глаз с её запястий и одновременно поглаживая их. — Я бы избавился от своих, если бы мог.

— Правда? — удивилась Йеннифэр и легла на спину лицом к нему. — Я уверена, что ты слышал от большого количества обнажённых людей, насколько они притягательны.

Он изрёк что-то среднее между хмыканьем и смехом. Позади него она расслышала слабое посапывание Лютика.

— Авось люди обратили бы внимание на мои чудесные глаза, если бы шрамы не отвлекали их, — наконец он пристально взглянул на неё, его полуулыбка отражалась лучиками в уголках этих неестественных глаз.

— Если не секрет, как обращают ведьмаков? — полюбопытствовала она. — Я знаю принцип, но без деталей. Это же происходит намеренно?

Он замялся, вспоминая своё восхождение.

— Была особая формула. Травы, тренировки, магия. В наши дни утрачена. Они убивали всех, кто знал, сжигали всё, содержащее упоминание об этом.

В ином мире, думалось Йеннифэр, было бы логично предположить, что ведьмаки сами совершили подобное. Во избежание причинения вреда своей судьбе или, того хуже, бессмысленной смерти будущих поколений мальчиков. Но они не жили в том мире, поэтому Йеннифэр знала, что Каэр Морхен был разграблен людьми, которые никогда не испытывали тех мук, что выпали на долю ведьмаков.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел стать отцом? — вместо этого поинтересовалась она. Справедливости ради, он первый перешёл на слишком личные вопросы.

Она ожидала услышать решительное «нет», но он несколько задумался над ответом. Его спина тихонько поднималась и опускалась из-за слишком размеренного дыхания. Осознание того, насколько медленно билось сердце ведьмака, слегка шокировало. Она задавалась вопросом, не смущало ли это когда-нибудь Лютика, сопровождавшего Геральта в его путешествиях.

— Если такое и было, то мне сложно вспомнить, — наконец молвил он. — Я был слишком молод, когда пришло время выбирать. До этого же всё, о чём я мечтал, представляло собой приключения и славу. Чтобы мой наставник гордился мной. Чтобы моя мать нашла меня в один прекрасный день. После того, как всё случилось, я даже не представлял себе это возможным. Я знал, что рано или поздно я погибну в сражении с каким-нибудь монстром и мне не придётся беспокоиться о том, кого я оставлю после себя.

В тот же миг он пронзительно взглянул на неё.

— Полагаю, это единственный шрам, который бы я оставил.

— Шрам? — переспросила Йеннифэр. У неё не осталось шрамов после того, как она сама попросила чародея наживую распороть и вырезать её репродуктивные органы в обмен на долголетие, могущество и красоту (что само по себе было ещё одним воплощением её силы). Она запомнила каждую секунду того момента, вероятно, до конца своей жизни, но на её теле не осталось и следа того события.

Хмыкнув, он схватил её за руку, притягивая к себе. Они лежали достаточно близко, так что особо тянуться не пришлось. Положив её ладонь на свои ягодицы, он опускал её пальцы ниже к бёдрам вдоль упругих мускулистых изгибов. Он раздвинул ноги, перемещаясь на кровати, наконец, направляя её пальцы к своей мошонке.

Она собиралась пошутить о том, что, если он хотел, чтобы она дотронулась до него, он мог бы попросту попросить, но потом он аккуратно покрыл её пальцы своими, ведя их в поиске, нащупывая плоть, пока наконец она не почувствовала это. На коже его яичек имелся шов, неестественно грубая линия, толщиной как раз с иглу. Во время утех она никогда не замечала его. Что естественно, ведь она и не искала.

Она смогла прощупать этот рубец по всей его мошонке. Ей было сложно сказать, где именно он заканчивался, пока он лежал на животе.

Она прекрасно ощущала, как он изучающе разглядывал её лицо.

— Был ли ты… — она не знала, как точно сформулировать вопрос. Было ли это необходимо? Конечно, было, или, по крайней мере, он так думал, потому что в этом убеждали его наставники. Было ли это больно? Конечно, если только они не вырубили его на время процедуры, но она не исключала, что ведьмаки считали это частью испытания. Но что именно они сделали? Разрезали и располосовали всё, что нужно было, а после зашили его с помощью магии, разумеется, до тех пор, пока ткани не срослись. — Зачем ты оставил его, если бы пришлось выбирать? — наконец выпалила она, убирая руку.

Он привычно хмыкнул и сменил положение, как будто теперь его демонстрация себя закончилась и лежать на спине было больше не приемлемо. Он тоже лёг на бок так, что его небрежно взлохмаченные волосы снова растрепались.

— Потому что, на мой взгляд, это важно, — рассуждал он. — Я сделал выбор, и я не могу — не буду — менять своё решение.

— Ты позволял мальчишке почувствовать его? — сфамильярничала она, ни с того ни с сего отчаянно попытавшись поднять настроение. — Он прикасался к нему своим языком?

Геральт от удивления искренне залился беспечным смехом, который, как подозревала Йеннифэр, немногим существам, живущим на земле, удалось услышать.

— Абсолютно точно, — вклинился сонным голосом Лютик позади Геральта. — Позвольте мне сказать вам, я никогда не встречал кого-либо со шрамами там внизу, с кем всё ещё возможно было приятно провести время в спальне. Это один счастливый случай на миллион.

На этот раз к смеху Геральта добавился хмурый взгляд, вероятно, профессиональная ведьмачья привычка при таких нечаянных и ошибочных комментариях, но Йеннифэр по-настоящему громко расхохоталась.

— Много ли ведьмаков импотентов, а, Геральт? — подтрунивал Лютик, тем самым образом доводя её до гомерического гогота. Геральт взял себя в руки, сдвигая сильнее брови.

— Только не ври, — предостерегла Йеннифэр, — что ты лично не знаешь, Геральт. Сколько лет ты провёл в Каэр Морхене, прежде чем прошёл полную подготовку для ухода? Кого бы вы все ещё могли там трахать, если не друг друга? — она одарила его милой и невинной улыбкой, отчего он приходил в большее негодование.

— Я должен сделать тот же самый вывод об Аретузе? — прорычал Геральт. Легонько улыбаясь, за ним уселся Лютик, пытаясь привести волосы Геральта к некоему подобию порядка.

— О нет, — возразила Йеннифэр, — я научилась открывать порталы с юных лет. Стены были мне не помехой.

К тому моменту, когда Тиссая выкупила её, она почти полностью сформировалась, но не было необходимости вдаваться в такие подробности.

— Ведьмаки не импотенты, — заявил Геральт. — Большинство мальчиков не выдерживали тренировок после своего пятнадцатилетия. Среди тех, кому это удавалось, я никогда не слышал, чтобы были те… кого искалечили таким образом. — он утих на мгновение, прежде чем добавил: — Ну, во всяком случае, очень редко.

Ясное дело. Даже у магии имелись свои недостатки. И магия у ведьмаков была весьма ограничена, как бы то ни было. Хотя Йеннифэр была рада, что этот конкретный ведьмак не заплатил за своё мастерство способностью иметь эрекцию.

Лютик наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть Геральта в плечо, что привело к другому знакомому ворчанию.

— Вы, мальчики, мило смотритесь, — отметила Йеннифэр.

Геральт, глядя на её ухмылку, повлёк Лютика на себя, целуя его по-настоящему. Йеннифэр высоко оценила столь активные попытки развлечь её.

— Нам скоро пора отправляться в путь, — упомянул Геральт, не отрывая взгляда от неё, когда он оторвался от барда.

— Что ж, ладно, — сказала Йеннифэр. — Надо полагать, что для ещё одного раунда времени как раз достаточно.


End file.
